


First

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-word drabble, AU, Connieswap, Connieswap au, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: Doug receives a message.*Connieswap Omake- Set in the ConnieSwap Universe but not affiliated with it*





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connie Swap Episode 1: Gem Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435642) by [br42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/br42/pseuds/br42), [BurdenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurdenKing/pseuds/BurdenKing), [MjStudioArts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjStudioArts/pseuds/MjStudioArts). 



> This is fic is based of a long multi-media Steven Universe AU called ConnieSwap. For extreme effect you should probably be caught up with this 192,479+ word series to read this 100 word short story. I'm serious, it's worth it.

“S-Salutations, Doug.”

She sounded different. And not because of her backed up throat. She sounded younger.

“This recording will be sent in the event that I- fail Citrine’s mission. Should Connie ever be- broken b-beyond repair.”

“!” His chest hurt.

“Should this oc-cur I predict that I may be incapable of communication for- an extended period of ti-me... Hah! I’m having trouble remaining articulate even when conceptualizing it.”

It HuRt. It Hurt. it hurt it-

“But I knew you would want to hear... the news first.”

Doug chuckled in pain.

Finally the first to know.

On the last update he’d receive.


End file.
